Justice and Revenge and Healing
by flowerchild33
Summary: Malfoy shows his darkest side and pays for it. Will they ever heal? Strong warnings at the beginning. Very dark.
1. Potions

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST: This story contains rape and violence. It is probably my most disturbing story, although love does prove out in the end and that is the real message. That said, this story is not for everyone. The disturbing bits start in chapter 2. If you are unsure at all about this, then DO NOT proceed. I appreciate reviews, but please no flames if you decide to continue past this warning.**

 **This story was originally published almost a year ago and is part of my rewrites that I am doing on my early stories. The main fixes here are in the dialogue formatting, as well as a couple grammatical errors. The plot remains unchanged.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 - Potions

Hermione took a deep breath. Her potion looked good and smelled wonderful, like freshly mown grass, broom polish and a bit of spearmint. She was lost in thought when Snape swept across the room, analyzing each cauldron. It was their fifth year of Potions and Snape seemed to get meaner by the day. Pausing at Hermione's cauldron, he scowled and moved on. Hermione smirked 'won't say a damn thing, but he knows it's good' she thought to herself. She looked over at Harry and Ron as Snape made his way to their cauldrons.

"Mr. Weasley, why does your cauldron resemble catsick more than an amortentia potion? Disgusting."

Then he vanished the contents of Ron's cauldron while Ron stood, balling his fists and trying to contain his anger. Snape continued around the room, making snide comments but complimenting no one. As he reached Draco Malfoy's cauldron, Hermione felt certain that Snape was about to lavish his usual praise on his favorite student. She was pleasantly surprised when the fumes from Draco's cauldron caused Snape to cough as he tried to comment.

"Draco, you must pay attention more."

Hermione was furious. Ron's potion had looked horrible, but at least it wasn't emitting noxious fumes throughout the dungeon. But of course, it was a Gryffindor who would have their potion vanished and receive zero points. Never a Slytherin. Snape finished his swooping and assigned them a two foot essay detailing all the ingredients for amortentia and what each contributed to the potion.

"And, for those of you who failed to concoct a proper potion today, I would like details in your essays on where you went wrong."

Snape issued the last order in his usual, low, malicious tone. Then he scowled at Ron, rolled his eyes at Draco, and left the room.

Hermione, Ron and Harry cleaned up quickly. Hermione and Harry made enough rude comments about Snape to calm Ron down a bit. As they finished, Hermione offered her advice.

"You didn't do bad Ron, but I think your toad livers may be a bit spoiled."

Ron nodded his head. Hermione was probably right as usual. Then Hermione looked up and saw Draco staring at them.

"What's your problem Malfoy? Looking for the porcupine quills you obviously forgot to include in your potion?"

With that said, Hermione turned and left the classroom with Ron and Harry. When she reached the hallway, Ron was grinning at her.

"That was perfect Hermione. I love watching you insult Malfoy. Of course, that's only one of the many things I love about you."

Then he had his arms around her and his lips began devouring her, and Hermione forgot all about potions. Harry chuckled and turned away from his two friends.

"Well, I'm going back to the tower. I'll leave you two alone."

Several minutes later Draco left the potions dungeon and came to a dead stop. Granger and Weasley were right in front of him and snogging each other so hard that they didn't realize he was there. He was still angry at Professor Snape and then stupid Granger and her oh-so-smart comments. Now, he had to find the two of them here like this. Draco hurried by them, trying to remain disgusted, but also realizing that the sight of the two of them had hardened him slightly and also made him sick.


	2. The Attack

**READ THE WARNING ON CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 2 – The Attack

That evening Hermione was stuck in the library trying to finish a near impossible assignment for arithmancy. Finally, shortly before ten, she began to pack up so that she could be back before curfew. As she packed, she saw that Malfoy was also packing up to leave the library. She left several minutes later and proceeded down the hall. Hermione was about twenty meters past the library when the spell hit her.

Malfoy stood in the doorway of a vacant classroom and waited. He had seen Granger in the library with her usual stack of books. She was alone and it was time that the bossy know-it-all paid. When he saw her walk by the door, he cast a nonverbal 'petrificus totalus'. He grinned as Granger's limbs snapped to her sides and she began to fall over. He quickly cast 'wingardium leviosa' and floated Granger into the classroom. His wand followed her progress and he settled her on a table. Then he turned and locked the door.

Hermione was terrified. She couldn't move anything except her eyes, which followed Malfoy as he approached her. She tried desperately to break the spell, but was unable. Then Malfoy stood in front of her with a leering smirk.

"Well Granger. Look at you now. Not smart enough to avoid my curse. And now I don't have to listen to your insufferable prattle constantly offering unwanted advice."

As he spoke, Draco's voice lowered to a malicious whisper and he bent his head to her ear.

"Now, do you know what I have in store for you? I think you'll like it. I've seen you sucking off Weasley's face. Really, even for a mudblood you have horrible taste. I'm about to show you what a real wizard can do."

Then Malfoy grew quiet and began running a finger down Hermione's face and continued on down her body.

"You know Granger, you're not horrible looking. I wonder what you're hiding under these robes."

Then he drew his wand and vanished Hermione's clothes. Malfoy looked down and found himself drooling.

"Mmm, even better than I hoped. I think your punishment will be more enjoyable than I planned."

As he spoke, Malfoy leaned over and started licking Hermione's ear and then worked his tongue down her neck to her chest. When he reached a nipple, he paused and sucked on it before biting down. He tasted blood and he wanted more. Malfoy climbed up on the table over Hermione and began licking the other side of her face and on down to her neck. He nibbled none to gently and small pricks of blood began to ooze down her neck. Hermione's eyes followed him and she looked terrified. The look just enflamed Malfoy more and he finally had had enough play.

"Granger, you taste so good, but I think it's time we get down to business."

Malfoy climbed down from the table and started to undress. His briefs were tight and he was throbbing badly as he eased his engorged cock from its prison. Then he climbed back on the table and laid his cock against Hermione's cheek.

"Like what you see? I'd like to get a good suck, but I guess I'll have to wait for Pansy to do that later. Now I am going to show you how a wizard really fucks."

With that, Malfoy moved down the table and took out his wand. Pointing at Hermione's legs, he incanted 'locomotor wibbly'. Hermione felt her legs go soft as the jelly legs jinx took effect. They were no longer bound, but she did not have any control over them either. Draco moved back up the table, moving her legs aside as they flopped off the table. She was open and ready and he couldn't wait any longer as he plunged his erection into her. Draco grunted as he kept thrusting, trying to get all the way in. She was dry and tight and was making it difficult. He was enraged at her passive resistance and his anger drove any of his own pain from his mind as he pulled back and began to thrust again. As he sank deeper, Draco felt no resistance.

"So, Miss Goody Granger is not a virgin I see. Who took you first? I hope it wasn't Weasley. He certainly doesn't deserve it."

Hermione began bleeding and the blood aided his movements as he was able to pick up speed. Draco was nearing his climax as he looked in her eyes.

"You like it, I know you do. Now I'm going to spill my pure blood seed all in you."

With a couple more thrusts, Draco released and collapsed onto Hermione. As he recovered, he looked at her with a smile.

"Granger that was bloody fantastic. You're my tightest yet. We may need to make this a habit."


	3. Justice and Revenge

**READ THE WARNING ON CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 3 – Justice and Revenge

While Draco was busy vanishing Hermione's clothes, Ron and Harry were back in the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, Hermione's not back from the library. It's a quarter past curfew and you know she's never late. I'm worried."

Harry regarded his best friend.

"You're right Ron, Hermione has been a stickler on curfew lately. Let's go check on her, but we'll need my cloak. "

A couple of minutes later, Harry and Ron exited the Gryffindor common room under cover of Harry's invisibility cloak. They made their way toward the library, where Hermione had gone to study. They reached the library door minutes later and it was locked and there was no sign of anyone nearby. Ron was getting antsy and Harry had a hard time keeping the cloak on.

"Settle down Ron, I'm sure she just went somewhere else to study. We'll find her. Let's look right around here, it's not that far past curfew."

They began to make a careful inspection of the classrooms on each side of the hallway. Ten minutes later they approached one of the last doors and heard something strange.

"What's that?"

"Sounds like groaning. Maybe someone's sick? Wait, maybe it's Hermione!"

Harry reached out to open the door and found it was locked. Cautiously, he cast a nonverbal alohomora and the door swung open. The sight that greeted Harry made him want to retch. Then the anger hit him as he saw Malfoy standing next to the table where Hermione lay. Malfoy had been cleaning his cock when the door swung open. He couldn't see anyone, but he froze for a few seconds. That was all the time Harry needed. He had been practicing and his nonverbal spells were now quite good. He cast 'petrificus totalus' at Malfoy and smiled as he hit the ground and his head bounced on the stone floor. Ron was ready to run forward to Hermione, but Harry held him back. Then Harry cast two more spells nonverbally in quick succession. First was 'obscuro' and next was 'hummbalgo'. The first spell snapped a blindfold over Malfoy's eyes, while the second surrounded Malfoy's head in a loud buzzing.

With the spells complete, Harry removed the cloak and allowed Ron to run to Hermione. Harry turned and re-locked the door before proceeding over to the table. When he saw Hermione it was obvious what Malfoy had done. Harry finally lost it and turned to violently retch what was left of his dinner. Ron was sobbing, but had managed the counter spells to give Hermione back control of her body. She just laid there shaking and not talking. Ron seemed afraid to touch her and settled on stroking her hair.

Harry got control of himself and his rage was a barely controlled fire. First he vanished the mess he made, then he cast 'somnastus' at Hermione, and her eyes closed as she drifted into a dreamless sleep. Next, Harry looked at his best friend with a look of controlled fury.

"Ron, we are going to make Malfoy pay, but we have to do it and then leave and let someone else come take care of Hermione."

Ron turned to Harry with a look of disbelief. He was about to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"Ron, what I have planned would most likely get me sent to Azkaban despite the circumstances. I do not intend for that to happen. Now, I am going to give Malfoy what he deserves. Then we will leave under the cloak and set off an alarm that will allow someone to come find Hermione. We need to be back in the tower when someone comes to give us the news. You must act surprised when the news is delivered. What we are about to do will have to be remain our secret forever."

With that said, Harry took his wand and traced a line across his palm. Blood immediately seeped from the cut he created. Realizing what Harry was doing, Ron drew his own wand and traced a similar cut on his own hand. Looking at each other, they clapped their hands together as Harry spoke.

"What happens here is sealed in blood, let neither of us speak of it again."

Looking solemn, Ron nodded.

"Agreed."

Then Harry turned to look at Malfoy. Never before had he ever truly wanted to kill someone like he did now. He knew that for the first time in his life he could cast the killing curse and want it enough to make it happen. But he had other plans. Malfoy would hurt and he would pay. Looking around the room, Harry's eyes settled on a shelf of glass bottles. He waved his wand and turned Malfoy over. Then he waved for a large bottle and brought it to where Malfoy lay. With a sense of satisfaction, he flicked his wand and propelled the bottle into Malfoy's bum. He swirled his wand and kept moving the bottle and driving it deeper. Satisfied for the moment, he pulled the bottle out and was pleased to see it was coated in blood. Harry was contemplating his next move when Ron stepped forward, took control of the bottle and repeated the abuse on Malfoy. When Ron was done, he didn't remove the bottle. Then Harry rolled Malfoy back over and approached him. The humming was distracting, but it was important that Malfoy never be able to prove who had done this.

Harry knelt next to Malfoy and drew his wand. Pointing it at Malfoy's flaccid cock, Harry incanted 'sectumsempra' and traced several lines across Malfoy's balls, which quickly fell off. Next, Harry cast 'incendio' and ignited a small fire in Malfoy's crotch. He waited for a minute and then cast 'aguamenti' to extinguish the flames. Malfoy lay castrated and burned and Harry finally felt the last of his rage leave him as he turned to Ron.

"I think I am done here, what about you Ron?"

Ron's face was hardened as he muttered.

"One more thing."

Ron then stepped forward, raised his wand, and began to cast. Harry looked at Malfoy and noticed a series of deep cuts begin to cover his face. When Ron lowered his wand, the word 'rapist' was carved into Malfoy's forehead. Ron turned and looked at Harry.

"Ok, we can go."

Harry and Ron ducked back under the invisibility cloak, unlocked the door, and carefully made their way down the hallway. Thankfully no one was patrolling the castle nearby at the time. As they prepared to turn a corner to go back to the Gryffindor tower, Harry turned and aimed at the door to the classroom where Hermione and Malfoy lay. He cast a nonverbal alarm charm. Immediately, a caterwauling alarm broke the silence of the halls and Harry and Ron hurried to return to the Gryffindor tower. When they climbed through the portrait hole, only Seamus and Dean were left in the common room and they were too focused on their chess game to notice the portrait swing open and close. With a sigh of relief, Harry and Ron made their way to their dormitory, still under cover of the cloak.

Neville was already asleep as Harry and Ron discarded the cloak and quickly changed into their pajamas. As Harry climbed into bed, he looked over at his best friend and saw that Ron had tears running down his face. Then Ron wiped them away and turned over as they each feigned sleep.


	4. Aftermath

**READ THE WARNING ON CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 4 - Aftermath

Twenty minutes later, Harry was shaken by Professor McGonagall. He had only been faking sleep and rose up to face the professor with a questioning look. He hadn't put his glasses on yet, so his eyes crossed slightly, adding to his sleep act. McGonagall looked at him and it was obvious she had been crying. Then she crossed to Ron's bed and woke him as well.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please put on your robes and join me downstairs."

Harry and Ron did as instructed and Harry was proud that Ron had gotten himself under control. They entered the common room and McGonagall rushed to them.

"I need the two of you to come with me to the hospital wing now. Miss Granger has been injured."

Harry did his best to looked shocked and it seemed to work. Then Ron let out a strangled cry.

"Hermione hurt? What happened?"

Harry wanted to give Ron an acting medal, but his thoughts were cut short as McGonagall ushered them out of the common room. When they reached the corridor outside the hospital wing, McGonagall finally stopped and turned to her two students.

"I think we are now well away from where others may hear us and I need to let you know what happened. This is going to be very difficult. Please let me finish before you question. I don't want to have to do this twice. Sometime earlier this evening Miss Granger left the library and was abducted and taken into a classroom. It appears that the perpetrator was Draco Malfoy. What happened next is truly horrible."

McGonagall choked back a sob as she tried to continue.

"Draco it seems incapacitated her, then proceeded to abuse and violate her. Madam Pomfrey is with her now assessing the injuries, but she has a great deal of internal bleeding that make it obvious what happened."

As McGonagall finished, Ron dropped to his knees sobbing and Harry knelt beside him with silent tears running down his own face. McGonagall gave them a minute, then put a hand on each of their shoulders. As Harry looked up, he decided it was time to put the next part of the act in place.

"I'll kill him! I'll rip him in two! Azkaban is too good for him."

As Harry bellowed, he pushed past McGonagall and into the hospital wing. He didn't get far, as the professor levitated him and pulled him back to the hallway.

"Mr. Potter, I fully understand your anger, but I have not finished telling you what I need to. Draco is not here, but has been taken on to St. Mungo's. It seems someone caught him in the middle of what he was doing and enacted their own revenge. Draco was almost dead from blood loss, but Madam Pomfrey has saved him. I am not sure that he will appreciate her efforts when he awakens and realizes the extent of his injuries."

Ron pulled himself off the floor and looked at McGonagall, questioningly as she answered his unspoken question.

"Whoever got hold of Draco castrated him and then cauterized him sufficiently enough that no repairs will be possible."

Harry and Ron looked at her and Harry couldn't help himself as he muttered one word.

"GOOD."

Once Harry and Ron had collected themselves, McGonagall led them into the wing and to Hermione's bed. She was asleep and looked deathly pale. They each dropped down next to the bed and began to cry. Would she ever heal from this? Harry and Ron remained like that until Madam Pomfrey came to talk to them.

"Mr. Weasley, I need to talk to you, somewhere private."

Ron looked at her, looked at Harry, and shook his head.

"Harry needs to hear whatever you have to say as much as I do."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and nodded her head.

"Mr. Weasley, I know you are distraught, but I have to ask you some questions and time is of the essence. You and Miss Granger are dating, correct?"

Ron nodded.

"Have the two of you been intimate?"

Ron seemed surprised, but nodded again.

"Thank you, it helps with the examination to know she was not a virgin. Now, what kind of contraception were you using?"

Ron took a breath and replied.

"Hermione's on the Potion, has been for months."

Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Well that at least gives us one less thing to worry about."

Harry and Ron remained with Hermione for a couple of hours until her parents arrived with Professor Dumbledore. They were surprised to see him, especially accompanying Hermione's parents. Ron and Harry stood up to leave the Grangers alone and let Hermione rest. They turned to leave when Dumbledore spoke.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, can you please come with me to my study?"

Harry and Ron followed, each exchanging worried glances with one another.


	5. Investigations

**READ THE WARNING ON CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 5 - Investigations

Within minutes they arrived in Dumbledore's office and sat in the offered chairs. Dumbledore took a deep breath before beginning.

"I know this has been a horrible night and I won't extend it much longer, but I need to speak to you about some additional details that Minerva did not share with you. First, while Hermione remains here in Madam Pomfrey's care, Mr. Malfoy was transported to St. Mungo's. He was accompanied by a wizard from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement since there was sufficient evidence of his crimes. The wizard has been placed to monitor Mr. Malfoy, but so far he has not awakened. His injuries were more immediately life threatening, mainly due to blood loss. Mr. Malfoy's parents are with him at the hospital and deeply grieved as can be expected. Lucius is being more irrational than usual and demanding justice for his son. He of course has little concern for Miss Granger. I am sure that by the time the Ministry starts up in the morning, he will be using every bit of his political connections to investigate what happened. Now, I have to ask you, do either of you have any knowledge of what occurred?"

Harry took a moment and replied calmly.

"No."

Ron then affirmed the same after Harry.

Then Harry felt Dumbledore's mind pressing in on his and he used every bit of his occlumency training to push back. His rage at the events of the evening only aided him in blocking Dumbledore's probing. Harry scowled at the headmaster.

"That's rude!"

Dumbledore settled back and spoke again.

"Well at least it seems you have finally begun to master occlumency Mister Potter. Although, I will admit that I am not a very skilled Legilimens. It is one of the few areas that I have not been successful in. That said, I will take your word for now and believe your innocence. I saw what happened to Mr. Malfoy and I find it very difficult to believe that either of you is responsible. I hope I am not wrong. Now, you may return to your dorms. I will do what I can to divert the investigation, but I warn you that Lucius is powerful and there are ways to bring the truth to light. Good night."

Harry and Ron left the headmaster's study quietly distraught. They said not a word as they returned to the Gryffindor tower. Each of them returned to bed, but did not sleep.

The next morning they skipped breakfast and headed back to the hospital wing. Hermione was awake and Ron went to her. Seeing Ron, she broke down crying.

"Ron. I'm sorry. So sorry. Please just leave, I know how you must feel."

Ron fell to his knees and wrapped Hermione in his arms.

"Hush Mione. None of this is your fault. I still love you. We'll get through this."

Ron continued stroking her hair and eventually she calmed down and was able to look in his eyes.

"Really Ron, you don't hate me? I feel so unclean."

Ron just shook his head and made soothing noises to calm her down. Harry looked up then and saw Hermione's parents. Mr. Granger spoke first.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?"

Harry nodded and then wiped his eyes as he turned his focus back to his friends.

Harry and Ron skipped morning classes and stayed with Hermione until she left to return home with her parents. She was going to take a couple of weeks off and then perhaps return to school, depending on how she was feeling. Once she left, Harry and Ron made their way to Charms class.

As usual, the professors tried to keep the details of the attacks quiet. And, as usual, within a day everyone in the school knew what had happened. Several classmates tried to talk to Harry and Ron, but they just shrugged each one off and continued through the day on some sort of automatic pilot. Each of them was waiting for another questioning, but none came that day.

The next day was Saturday and Harry and Ron had a lot of homework to catch up on. The homework would take even longer without Hermione's help. The day passed slowly and they were both relieved when the evening came and no further summons had been sent.

The next morning they were sitting at breakfast when McGonagall asked them to meet in her office. Resigned to fate, they made their way to her office. When they entered, they were surprised to see Dumbledore. He regarded the two of them and directed them to two chairs. Then he began to circle the room, laying down a series of incantations that made the air shimmer. When he was done, Dumbledore took a chair across from them.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. I have news for you. The last couple of days have been busy. Lucius whipped up a frenzy at the Ministry and a full investigation is almost complete. I have been responsible for performing the portion of the investigation here at Hogwarts. I have a prerogative when it comes to the school. I have reported nothing unusual being found in the classroom in question. Mr. Malfoy is awake and has been unable to provide any details on who attacked him. The person or persons responsible were very thorough. Given that the investigations have so far yielded nothing, and combined with the evidence of Mr. Malfoy's own crimes, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is prepared to resolve the case for now. This does not mean the case is closed. If new evidence is revealed, then they will pursue it further. Of course, Lucius is in an uproar."

At this point, Dumbledore took a breath and looked at Harry and then at Ron.

"Now, what I am saying next will go no further than the three of us. That is why I laid the unusual protections after you entered. I still cannot be sure that Lucius will not convince the department to launch a closer investigation in the school, so I need to make sure no traces remain of this meeting. As I said before, I reported that I found nothing unusual during my investigation of the classroom where the assaults occurred. Now I am going to admit that I lied on my official report."

Harry and Ron looked at Dumbledore, stunned. Then he continued.

"I found a trace resonance in the room that I recognized immediately. Perhaps only I would have actually recognized it, but I cannot be sure. The trace in the room was from a phoenix. Specifically, my phoenix, Fawkes. I believe the trace most likely was laid down during the magical working of a wand that contains one of Fawkes' feathers. Fawkes has only ever given two feathers for wands. One is in Voldemort's wand, and the other is in Mr. Potter's. Since I doubt that Voldemort would come to the aid of a muggleborn witch, then I know it must have been Mr. Potter's wand."

With that, Harry's eyes widened and he began to speak, but Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear anything Harry. This goes no further than this room. I can't say that I am happy in what I learned, but I can say I understand. I won't give you details, but I know Hermione is like a sister to you and let me just say that I once also had a sister."

As Dumbledore finished speaking, he stood up and began to remove the wards he had placed. Then he gestured them out the door.


	6. A New Normal

**READ THE WARNING ON CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 6 – A New Normal

The next month dragged by slowly. Harry and Ron remained on edge that another investigation would be launched, but as the days increased that fear gradually lessened. They both communicated with Hermione by owl and she was doing better. She never gave them an idea of when she might return and they decided not to pressure her.

On a Saturday five weeks after the attacks, Harry and Ron were in the common room studying as usual when the portrait hole opened and Hermione entered. They both jumped up, as well as several others in the room. Ron reached her first, but then stopped himself short, unsure whether he should touch her. Ron didn't even realize he was crying. He and Hermione stared at each other for a minute, then she reached out and folded herself into his arms. Harry was happy to see her, but decided to wait. He and the rest of those in the common room went back to what they were working on and left Ron and Hermione standing, holding each other for a long time.

After Hermione's arrival back to school, life gradually settled down into a new normal. Hermione was changed, but she was still Hermione. She talked very little, but was always willing to help. Ron treated her like glass and they spent many hours holding each other. Their sexual intimacy was gone, but a new intimacy had developed.

The one person that no one knew anything about was Draco. He of course never returned to school. Harry checked with McGonagall and all she would tell him was that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had issued a verdict for Draco's crimes. He was convicted, but it was decided he had already received sufficient punishment. Despite this, the record of his crimes was permanent for the Malfoy family. Where he went after the trial, no one knew.

The rest of the school year passed and before long Harry was on his way back to the Dursleys. He was resigned to spending the first weeks of his summer in their unique kind of hell, but he realized that the Dursleys were nothing after the horrors he had witnessed.


	7. The Burrow

**READ THE WARNING ON CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 7 – The Burrow

It was the summer between Ron and Hermione's fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts. Their fifth year had thankfully wrapped a month earlier and several months after the crimes of Draco Malfoy changed their lives forever.

When the school year ended, Ron and Hermione had both gone to their separate homes, but a week later Hermione appeared at the Burrow via the Knight Bus. She hadn't told anyone she was coming and was in a bit of a daze. It almost seemed a subconscious thing that she had done. She had been languishing at home doing nothing. Her parents were always nearby, one or the both of them ready to provide whatever she needed. She knew they loved her, but her heart was with Ron at the Burrow.

When she stepped off the vivid purple bus, Hermione seemed to surface from her fog a bit. She took a couple hesitant steps toward the Burrow when a gust of wind almost knocked her over. The gust of wind stopped as Ron braked his broom and jumped off to hug her. She finally let out a small strangled sob and sunk into his arms. Her legs could no longer hold her as Ron held her and they settled onto the grass together. He planted tiny, gentle kisses on her forehead and she felt the tightly wound spring in her stomach start to unwind a bit. They sat there at the edge of the garden for an unknown length of time before Ron hesitantly broke the silence.

"Mione, I missed you so much. It's fantastic that you're here, but is there a specific reason?"

Hermione took a couple minutes, then looked up at him as she replied.

"I don't know. I thought I was getting better, but after school ended and I wasn't busy the weight just seemed to get worse each day. I haven't slept in days and I just knew I needed to be here."

He looked in her eyes and saw how tired she was and wished for the thousandth time that he could do more for her. He took a moment before bringing up a subject that she had always refused.

"Mione, you know that the healers could still do a memory charm. It wouldn't be like having it done right after, but it would still help."

"No Ron, you know how I feel. As horrible as this all has been, I don't want anyone messing with my mind."

He sighed and hugged her tighter. Then Ron's stomach rumbled quite loudly. That brought a slight smile to Hermione's face.

"Okay Ron, I guess we should feed that cavern you call a stomach."

Ron grinned, happy to see a small glimmer of life back in her eyes. He stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and took her hand as they went into the Burrow.

As they entered the house, Mrs. Weasley came forward to hug Hermione. It wasn't her usual effusive greeting, as she was careful to not overwhelm her. As she pulled away, Mrs. Weasley looked in Hermione's eyes and it took all she had to control herself. The pain was so palpable. She loved Hermione like a second daughter and the events of the previous school year had caused many nights of grief at the Burrow. Catching her breath, Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Hermione dear, it's great to see you. I have lunch ready, but I saw you and Ron outside, so I decided to let it hold until you were ready. You know you are always welcome, how long are you staying?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know Mrs. Weasley. I don't even really remember deciding to come here. I didn't bring anything with me."

Mrs. Weasley had turned to finish lunch preparation, but then turned back.

"Well, no matter, whatever you decide we'll work it out. Just know that the Burrow will always be open to you. Now, Ron, go ahead and call in the others so we can all eat."

Ginny and the twins answered the summons to lunch within a minute and Ginny yelped when she saw Hermione. She ran to engulf her friend in a giant hug, nearly knocking her over. Ron scowled.

"Gin, give Hermione some space. You nearly concussed her."

Hermione let out a small giggle that sounded better than a full orchestra to Ron.

"It's okay Ron, it's good to be with friends."

A half hour later the entire group was leaning back in their chairs after a bountiful lunch of sandwiches, soup and fresh baked cookies. The conversation drifted from Mrs. Weasley's angry admonishments on the rise in meat prices to notable recent staffing changes at the Ministry. Hermione was pleasantly full and for the first time in days was relaxed enough to feel sleepy. Seeing Hermione's eyes drift, Mrs. Weasley ordered her upstairs to Ginny's room to nap. Hermione smiled and yawned.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I think I may do that. I need to talk to Ron first though."

Hermione then stood and took Ron's hand as they went upstairs.

Upon reaching Ginny's room, Hermione sat down on the bed and Ron looked at her.

"So what do we need to talk about Mione?"

Hermione took his hand and pulled him down to the bed.

"Actually Ron, I kind of fibbed. I don't need to talk. I just need you. I'm really tired, but I don't want to be alone. Can you..."

Her voice drifted off and then she looked into Ron's blue eyes and spoke again.

"Can you hold me Ron? Please."

"Of course Mione. You go ahead and lay down. I'm right here."

Hermione lay down on her left side and towards the edge of the bed as Ron settled in behind and spooned her. He put an arm around her waist and she was asleep almost instantly. Ron hadn't been tired, but the warm summer afternoon and his comfortable position next to the woman he loved soon took hold and he dozed with her.

Mrs. Weasley cleaned up after lunch and realized that Ron had never reappeared. Curious, she went to Ginny's room to check on Hermione and the sight of the two of them curled together peacefully made her throat catch. She closed the door quietly and let them be. She normally was very careful about cohabitation within the Burrow, but it was obvious that companionship was what Hermione needed. Plus, she was happy to see that they were both fully clothed and on top of the covers. Not that she thought Hermione was healed enough for anything more, but a mother had to remain vigilant.

Hours later, Hermione woke and looked up to see Ron gazing at her. He was wide awake and she wondered how long he had been watching her.

"Mmm, I feel much better with some sleep Ron. You stayed here the whole time?"

"Of course. You looked so peaceful…and beautiful laying there, I've just been admiring."

Hermione reached up and put a hand to his face, then she sat up and kissed him lightly. She was surprised at the fire that that simple kiss ignited in her belly and she began to kiss Ron more. Groaning, Ron pulled back.

"I love you Mione, but maybe we should go back downstairs?"

Sighing, she let him pull her up and they descended the stairs.

Hermione was surprised when they got downstairs and she saw that the dinner table was set and Mr. Weasley was already seated. He stood up and came over to give her a gentle hug.

"I heard you had arrived Hermione. It's good to have you here."

"How long did I sleep anyway?"

Mrs. Weasley replied as she set mashed potatoes down on the table.

"About five hours dear, but you obviously needed it. Also, while you were sleeping, I popped over to your house and had a nice visit with your parents. They sent along a bag so you can stay if you like."

Hermione smiled. By 'popped' Mrs. Weasley obviously had apparated to her home and Hermione wondered how her parents had handled that. They were getting more comfortable with magic, but having someone appear on your doorstep instantly from over a hundred miles away was still something they weren't used to.

As Hermione was contemplating, Mrs. Weasley put out a call and Ginny and the twins appeared for dinner. Hermione was much more alert and the food was all wonderful. The Weasley family's warmth suffused her and she felt content and even happy for the first time in a while. Halfway through dinner, Fred was playing with his potatoes and had formed them into the shape of a sword. With a grin at George, his brother did the same thing and then the two mashed potato swords suddenly rose off the plates and began dueling. Mrs. Weasley had been deep in conversation with her husband when she looked over at the twins' antics.

"You two, really? How many times do I have to say it? No playing with your food!"

Mrs. Weasley admonished in a loud voice that broke Fred and George's concentration and caused their spells to break. The dueling potato swords crashed one last time before exploding and spraying the entire table in potatoes. Hermione got a large piece in one eye and she couldn't help it. Something inside her finally snapped and she broke out laughing for the first time in many months. Everyone was a bit startled and their attention switched from the twins and the mess to Hermione.

"Sorry everyone, couldn't help it, but oh my it feels good to laugh!"

Ron smiled and reached over to wipe potatoes out of her hair. Mrs. Weasley's anger was extinguished and she quickly siphoned potatoes off of everyone and everywhere with a few quick waves of her wand. The twins just sat looking smug as they finished their roast beef.

After dinner, everyone retired to the living room for nighttime entertainment. Hermione and Ginny played a game of Gobstones. Ron played wizard's chess with his father. Mrs. Weasley was busy knitting and reading a book. The twins sat in a corner, playing a game of limericks and occasionally spouting a new set of bawdy phrases while their mother looked at them in exasperation. After tying at two games each, Ginny and Hermione decided to retire and head on to bed. Hermione was just falling asleep when Ron tiptoed into the room and kissed her with a quiet 'good night beautiful'. Then he left and Hermione fell asleep.

Hermione spent two days at the Burrow before leaving to celebrate her father's 40th birthday. She promised to be back in ten days when Harry was due to arrive and then she would stay until school began.

Arriving back at home, Hermione's parents greeted her enthusiastically. She was prepared for a lecture regarding her unannounced departure two days previous, but was pleasantly surprised when it did not come. Her parents were upset at her behavior, but seeing her two days later, the change in her demeanor and a lightness in her attitude made them defer. Obviously, she had needed to spend the time with Ron and his family.

Mr. Granger's birthday was packed with events. They started with brunch with several friends, followed by a cricket match in which another friend was playing. Then, they went out for a 'family dinner'. But, what Mr. Granger had thought was going to be a quiet evening was actually much more. Mrs. Granger had been busy for a month and when they arrived at the restaurant, nearly a hundred people were waiting and yelled 'SURPRISE!' as they entered. Hermione surprised herself and enjoyed the party. She even danced with Ian, the son of a fellow dentist and the only person at the party near her age. At one time her parents had dreamed that she and Ian may pair up, but that had been before she left for Hogwarts. After a long day, all of the Grangers returned home after midnight and Hermione settled back into her room.

The next couple of days dragged on for Hermione. The Granger house was much quieter than the Burrow, which Hermione used to love. Now she was bored and missing Ron and his family. Since her time at the Burrow, she had finally unwound and was able to sleep soundly most nights. She spent the days studying, but her loneliness made it hard to focus.

Four days after his birthday, Mr. Granger left for his yearly golf vacation with his college buddies, leaving Hermione and her mum together for 'girl time'. They spent a fun day at the spa and then had lunch at a tea room. They were going to go shopping after, but at the end of lunch Mrs. Granger received an emergency phone call. A close friend had been in an auto accident and the family wanted her to come. Mrs. Granger was torn, but Hermione encouraged her to go.

"It's fine mum, we'll shop another time. You go see Louise. I can handle being by myself now."

Mrs. Granger smiled, kissed her daughter, and began the long drive to see her friend.


	8. Healing

**READ THE WARNING ON CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 8 - Healing

Hermione settled in that evening to read a new arithmancy book she had just received: _Runes in Hogwarts._ Around seven she took a break to fix herself a snack and was surprised by a knock on the door. She went to check and was startled when she looked through the peephole and saw it was Ron. She threw the door open and yanked him in the house. Then she kissed him full on, leaving Ron startled and quite red. He recovered quickly and began to snog her. Coming up for air a couple minutes later, Ron found his voice.

"Wow, nice to see you too."

Hermione grinned and pulled him into the living room.

"Ron, thank Merlin you're here. I've been so bored and lonely since I left."

Ron looked around, having never been to the Granger home.

"Wow, Mione, this place is nice. I can't believe you prefer the Burrow to this."

"Oh Ron, this is just a house. I've learned that the people inside a house are what really makes it home. That's why I love the Burrow."

Ron smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Speaking of people, where are your parents?"

Hermione smirked and the expression caught him off guard.

"Wellllll…Dad is on his golfing vacation and mum had to go visit a friend in distress. Which means I am home alone."

Ron took a minute to absorb that information and stood looking a bit stunned until Hermione broke his stupor by pulling his head down and beginning to snog him deeply. Ron replied earnestly and began to moan. He was getting erect and knew he needed to stop this soon. He had to be careful with Hermione after what she had been through. They hadn't done more than snog in months and Ron was needing more, but was ready to wait years if that was what Hermione needed. Mustering his willpower, Ron broke away from Hermione and gasped.

"Mione, love, we really need to stop. I am trying to be thoughtful and considerate, but I'm human and some parts of me are starting to respond to you."

Hermione smiled at him. Ron really had been amazing for the past few months. Before the assault, their relationship had been very physical and she knew how difficult it was for him to switch all of that off. She had craved his arms for months and hadn't been sure if she would ever be willing to be intimate again, but in the last week she had come out of a fog and her desire had reawakened. Now she knew what she wanted and she pulled Ron back in close, making sure to press her hips into him. The feel of his erection stoked the fire she felt as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Ron, you've been amazing. I never would have healed without your love. And I didn't know if I'd ever really be able to love again, but now I can tell you that I am. I'm on fire and I want you badly. I'll admit I'm still a bit scared, but I want to try. If you're willing."

Ron stood in shocked silence for a minute. Willing? Was she kidding? Then he reached down and tilted Hermione's head up to see his smiling face before leaning down to begin kissing her again. Slowly, he let his hands drift to her breasts and waited for her to protest. She just moaned and pressed in closer. Many minutes later, she pulled away and took his hand as she led him upstairs. They entered her room and Ron was a bit surprised at the bright lavender color with a border of pink roses. He'd never imagined Hermione to have such a girly room. She smiled as she replied to his shock.

"I was six when mum decorated the room Ron. I was about to ask for an update when I received my Hogwarts letter. Since then I haven't spent enough time here to get around to changing it."

Then she started kissing him again and Ron couldn't have cared if the room was painted rainbow. Hermione was the first to initiate undressing as she pulled his shirt off and ran her hands down his chest. Then she guided his hands to the buttons on her blouse and encouraged him. They alternated between kissing and disrobing, and before long they were standing before each other completely naked. Ron looked at Hermione and she shivered a little under his gaze. Seeing her sudden nervousness, he wrapped his arms around her and held her, trying to ignore his painful erection and her breasts squished against his chest. Then he led her over to the bed and laid her down before joining her. They laid together for a minute before he spoke.

"Mione, love, I am going to let you lead. Only do what you are comfortable with. Tell me if you want me to do something. Just talk to me. I understand. We'll take it slow and if you need to stop it's okay."

Hermione looked into his eyes and heard his words. She was scared, but she was also in love and she knew what she wanted. She inched over to him and swung one leg over him as they began snogging again. His cock responded and was twitching against her leg. Pushing away bad memories, she reached down to take hold of him. He groaned as she started to slowly handle him. All the months of pain, fear and withholding made him want to explode, but he was determined to take this as slow as she needed. He took hold of her breasts and marveled at the way they fit perfectly in his hands. Then he dipped his head down and began teasing the nipples. Hermione hissed and started to grind her body against him. She was panting as she took one hand off her breast and moved it to her crotch. He cupped her with his hand reveling in the moment.

"Touch me with your fingers Ron, please."

Ron complied as he began to explore her and Hermione moaned louder. He could tell she was getting close when she pulled his hand away. She reached for her wand and took a deep breath, making sure to incant precisely as she cast a contraception charm. With that done, she smiled at him.

"The Potion's easier, but I haven't been on it in months, so I made sure I knew the charm. Now Ron, I want you in me. I think I can handle it, but go slow."

Ron leaned over and kissed her gently while he positioned himself. Slowly he pressed into her while watching her face. The first inch brought little reaction, but by the second he could see it was hurting some and he stopped.

"Please Ron, keep going, it will get better."

Encouraged, he kept going and was soon completely sheathed in his love. He continued kissing her and massaging her breasts, but had not begun to move inside her. Then she began slowly thrusting and Ron took the invitation. Soon they were moving together in slow, synchronous lovemaking. He was biting his lip and trying to hold himself back. He had missed this so much. Gradually Hermione encouraged him to go faster and he felt that he was about to cum when her movements became jerky and she grabbed his bottom to urge him in further as she came with a small scream. Feeling her cum around his cock was all Ron had been waiting for and he released a pent up stream inside his beautiful Hermione. They panted into each other and rode out the beautiful climax together before he softened and slipped out of her. They lay staring at each other for a few minutes before Hermione spoke.

"That was scary, but I think I am better now. Thank you lover. I needed this step in my healing."

Ron grinned foolishly.

"Any time Mione, I'm here for you."

Then he leaned over to kiss her and she responded much quicker than he had expected. Pulling back, he gasped for air as she grinned at him.

"Any time? How about now?"

Ron was amazed, but his cock immediately responded and stood up to be noticed. Hermione inched over and put her legs around him. Reaching down, she took him and pushed his cock into her still dripping hole. As he went deeper, she tightened her legs around him and left just enough for them to lightly thrust together. Ron was so deep in her, he worried that she must be hurting, but she had her head back and was beyond anything but enjoying the moment. They continued in slow, locked lovemaking for another ten minutes before Hermione's eyes popped open and she pushed her tongue into his throat. A minute later, she screamed her climax in his mouth as she kept snogging him deeply. Ron kept moving and Hermione yelped with two more small orgasms before he felt the familiar tightening in his balls and came again, surprised that he had so much juice still left. They clung to each other as she kept herself tight around his waist for as long as possible as they finished their climaxes together. Eventually they relaxed their grips slightly, remaining entwined as they fell into a satisfied sleep.

As the first rays of dawn peeked through Hermione's curtains, they were awakened by the sound of crying. Coming to, the lovers looked up and were startled to see Mrs. Granger standing in the doorway. Ron's morning wood instantly deflated as he tried to disentangle a sheet and cover them. Hermione found her voice before Ron.

"Hi mum. Can you give us a minute please?"

Still not speaking, Mrs. Granger nodded, backed up, and closed the door.

Ron fell back on the bed and looked up at Hermione, who was kneeling next to him.

"So, Mione, how exactly does a muggle mother kill her daughter's boyfriend when she catches him in her daughter's bed?"

Hermione laughed.

"I don't think it will be that bad Ron, but we should probably get dressed. Delaying will only make it worse."

Ron groaned and propelled himself up. Before long they were cleaned up and dressed. As they were about to open the door, Ron turned Hermione to him.

"I love you Mione" was all he said as they left to meet impending doom.

Mrs. Granger was waiting downstairs, staring into a cup of tea. She looked up at them as they entered and then she did something strange. She put down her tea and went to hug Hermione. A bit startled, Hermione hugged her mother and looked over her shoulder at Ron with a questioning look. Mrs. Granger pulled back and was the first to speak.

"Well, you will be happy to know that Louise will be fine. Her sister overreacted a bit when she called me. Which is why I was able to come home sooner than expected."

Then she looked at the young couple and smirked.

"Obviously you were glad to have the place to yourself for a while."

Ron immediately jumped in.

"No, Mrs. Granger. I just came by to visit because I was missing Hermione…and I never planned…and then it just happened…and one thing led to another and.."

Mrs. Granger put her hand over Ron's mouth to make him stop talking.

"You don't need to explain Ron. And you will both probably be surprised when I tell you that I was actually happy when I found you like I did. My husband, being a bit overprotective, may not approve, but I am glad that Hermione has taken this step in her healing."

Hermione goggled at her mom and Ron's mouth hung open. They had been prepared for the worst and were getting the opposite. Seeing them, Mrs. Granger laughed.

"You two seem to have forgotten that I remember what it was like to be young and in love. My only concern is that you take precautions. I want to be at least forty-five before I'm a grandmother."

Hermione smiled as she responded.

"Of course mum. I'm quite good at charms you know."

Then Ron's stomach made a loud declaration and Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Sounds like breakfast is in order."

Hermione reached out and gave her mother a hug and pulled Ron in as well. Mrs. Granger hugged them before making one last request.

"Let's not mention this to your father, okay Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.


End file.
